nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatori's Assignment: Fumetsu Goes Fishing - 5/3/2015
Participants Akatori2, pxJeffTheKilleRxq Title: Akatori's Assignment: Fumetsu Goes Fishing Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -This morning Fumetsu, the young genin of the Kaguya, found a letter at his door with his Sensei's name on it. He rubbed the back of his neck softly looking down at the paper- "This should be important..." -He thought thinking it could be more training or something. He crouched down taking the paper and reading it slowly before he nodded- "Ok then..." -he went to get dressed: sky blue t-shirt, with some ripped dark blue jeans and some blueish sneakers. He wrapped his armband high on his left arm and jumped out the window heading towards the Medical Clinic. Not too much time passed until he was there, he doesn't like to make people wait, not to talk about his higher-ups. He entered the building and looked around for his Sensei.- Akatori2: ~Akatori's clone was still keeping up to the kunoichi's rather busy schedule, like she was still there herself. Although the clone had been avoiding the spotlight of most members of the village, she would only appear to those she trusted, like Old Lady Ikema, her Genin Squad, and of course, the Medical Unit. Due to her exceptional leadership skills, Lady Haven had assigned Akatori to do a bit more assisting in the Medical Clinic. Although the girl was still in training herself, Aka had already nearly perfected her Chakra Scalpel. Today she would be helping others with their chakra control for the Mystical Palm Techinque, one she had been training for a little over a month now. Aka was a slow learner, but worked hard on trying to achieve the most useful of Medical Ninjutsu. She sat behind the desk of the Clinic, flipping through documents when she heard the door open.~ "Ah Fumetsu, right on time."~ She said looking up to greet the boy. After he would approach the desk, she would slide him a slip that allows him to leave the village via the front gates, along with a small pouch of ryo in a velvet green pouch. ~ "Glad you could come on such sort notice. The mission I have for you today is a rather simple one. There is a large group lesson today on the Mystical Palm Technique, and I need you to go gather at least a dozen species of fish, squid, and or crustacean from the small river outside the village. The ryo is to buy the supplies you will need to catch and hold these creatures from the shop next door, and the slip is to allow you to exit without a jounin supervisor. I am counting on you Fumetsu to get this done."~ She would give him a slight nod of the head before returning to her paperwork, tapping the tip of her pen against the files. ~" I shall be waiting here when you are done."~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He took the small pouch that was supposed to have ryo in it. He listened closely to what it seemed to be his busy Sensei. It didn't take him much to understand that she was going to teach someone some kind of jutsu so he knew he had an important part in it.- "It'll be done in no time..." -he said as he took the slip and left. He went to the fishing shop which was just next door and looked for the keeper of the place who was an old man who spoke upon seeing the young boy, using his rusty yet calm and comforting voice.- "Hello there, young ninja. How can I help you?" -Fumetsu thought for a bit before speaking.- "I would like to rent a... fishing rod, a basket, a net, some bait... and uhh... a fishing hook..." -The old man told the young Kaguya to wait just for a few moments as he was gathering the fishing tools. He placed each on the counter and asked Fumetsu for the amount of ryo needed. Fumetsu placed the pouch on the same counter and looked at the tools. He took the net and pushed it in the basket before grabbing its handle with one hand. He took the bait and the hook and slipped them in his pocket before grabbing the fishing rod with his free hand. He walked out the door and went towards the main gate arriving there in no time. Before he would pass through a jounin came and looked down at him, the man had the average Amegakure outfit a jounin ninja would have. Before the man would say something Fumetsu handed him the slip and the man looked over it before nodding. The young Kaguya then began his journey towards the near river.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Didn't take him much to arrive to the river either. Once there he dropped the basket down and prepared his fishing hook and pushed the bait down on it. He then threw the hook in the water and waited patiently for a fish to get tricked. A bit of time passed till' his first fish but then it didn't took much to catch the other one. He used the net to make it easier for him and then dropped the fishes in the basket. After the third fish, he spotted a little squid on the not to deep in the water and close to land. He snickered in a selfish manner and took a hold of one of the squid's legs. He pulled it up but the tentacle was too slippery so he accidentally dropped it and once it made impact with the water it splashed some water towards him making him frown. The squid then tried to swim away- "Oh no you don't..." -he once again took a hold of the squid's tentacle, a lot more firmly this time but he was unbalanced so he fell directly in the water, his hair and clothes now all soaked in water. Even though he was in the water now he pulled the squid in his arms and got back on land. again, with a frown on his face as he was spitting water on the ground. He said sarcastically- "Oh wow... look at me.... I have water element... hurray...." -He dropped the sea creature in the basket with the other three fishes before getting back to fishing. He caught a lot of things; fishes, jellyfishes and he got a lot of cuts on his hand from the crabs. In total there were five fishes, two squids, one jellyfish, one eel one crab and one crustacean making a total of twelve sea "monsters" as Fumetsu thought of them. He gathered his things and walked back towards the village. Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Once he arrived back at the village he walked back towards the local fishing shop handing back the rod and the remaining bait along with the net.- "I'll bring you the basket a bit later because I have to give these things to someone..." -The old man nodded and took his stuff back. Fumetsu got back to the Medical Clinic with the fish he caught and entered the room he last saw Akatori in. His clothes were still soaked on him as he placed the basket next to the desk- "Mission accomplished... Well... good luck with the teaching..." -He then waited for his Sensei to speak up and confirm the mission done- Akatori2: ~Akatori had been in a rush getting things set up for the class. The medical room had to be transformed into a class room, as many tables and stools filled in as rows. A blank board was taken to the front of the room, as Lady Haven would be using it to explain the technique to her and the other novice Medical Nin. Akatori had just finished stacking the scrolls to seal the bodies of the fish in, once she heard the door open. ~ "Ah Fumetsu. Right on time.."~ Akatori would take the basket from him and tilt her head a bit as to why he was soaked. In return she handed over the reward money and gave him a smile. ~ "Good work today and thanks for the help!"~ End Results: Fumetsu successfully brought his Sensei the 12 species of sea creatures.